


Dan's Bed

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Tiny!Dan Chronicles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, dom!Phil, microphillia, sub space, tiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com">fire-side-treats</a> tiny!dan comics; Online shopping has become a sort-of hobby for Dan, and while Phil has enjoyed most of Dan’s purchases so far, he’s not so sure he’s okay with the tiny BDSM bed Dan has found with handcuffs and floggers adorning the sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/148420898436/a-tinydan-request-chubby-smol-dan-tries-out) and this [reference picture](http://66.media.tumblr.com/2c0700fbcf3033ad3c2a7075e8512860/tumblr_inline_obcuvxUZb51qf9b4b_1280.jpg) that [fire-side-treats](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com) found while looking for stuff for tiny!dan. This is my personal favorite and the one I had the most fun writing, so I hope you guys enjoy the fourth and potentially final installment of The Tiny Dan Chronicles.

Dan bought the bed online without asking Phil. He already knew what his boyfriend’s reaction was going to be, and that was an outright no. It had been difficult enough to encourage Phil to have sex with Dan in his tiny-form as it was, let alone to _continue_ doing it long after the first time. Bondage wasn’t new to them, no, but bondage to _this_ degree when Dan was too tiny for Phil to proper play with _was_ , and Dan already knew Phil was afraid of crushing him.

Still, he bought the bed, because Dan would be damned if Phil didn’t let them at least try it.

It was black and cute with handcuffs already connected to the top and bottom bed frames, and it came with three types of floggers attached to the bottom of the bed. It also had a little mask that Dan was certain would cover his eyes perfectly, and a toy ball gag. It was everything that Dan could have imagined and more, and also promised to be soft to the touch, just like a real mattress would be.

If Phil didn’t let them _play_ with it, then at last Dan could use the excuse that he finally had a bed, even if he _did_ prefer to sleep on Phil’s chest regardless of how dangerous Phil thought it was.

So when the bed showed up in the mail and Phil slowly unwrapped it, Dan was already expecting his outraged reaction.

“No. Absolutely not, Dan, I could hurt you!” Phil complained, voice hushed so as not to hurt Dan’s far too sensitive ears.

Pouting, Dan crossed his arms and tapped his newly clothed feet. He was wearing a leather jacket he’d stolen off a Ken doll, and a pair of long trousers that Phil had hemmed for him, but his socks still didn’t quite fit. It was better than being cold, though.

“What if the cuffs don’t stay on, or they break your wrists? I don’t know how I would get them off either way!” Phil continued harshly, stabbing an accusing finger at the little toy handcuffs that hardly looked strong enough to break Dan’s wrists.

Or, he hoped not, as neither of them exactly knew how sturdy Dan’s newly tiny-fied bones actually were. He gulped, suddenly a little worried, but far too determined to go through with this to get scared off by something that was unlikely to happen either way.

Turning his back on Phil, Dan made his way across their kitchen table as fast as he could to where Phil had left his phone. Seeming to realize what Dan was going for, Phil gently picked his phone up placed it in front of Dan before he’d even made it half way - which was kind of a relief because it took a lot of energy for Dan to get most places now.

_i want to try tho. Itll be fun. even comes with your favorites, a mask and a gag_

Dan turned a triumphant look up at Phil, a teasing glint in his eye at the words, and then turned back to the phone before Phil could say anything more.

_plus theres a flogger and we both know how much u love to spank me_

_u know how much i trust u. if the cuffs even began to hurt I promise to tell u_

\--

In the end, of course Phil couldn’t say no. Dan’s pleading looks, and the pure _trust_ in his every pleading notion were just too much for him. It didn’t help when Dan got annoyed and literally stripped himself of his clothes before climbing on top of the new bed to test the handcuffs himself.

Dan was far too proud of himself when he proved they were safe, and nudged Phil until he carried both Dan and the bed back into their bedroom.

Scattered about on top of their toy chest were smaller boxes full of Dan’s toys. After insisting on being placed there with eager, pointing hands, Dan went about looking for the black leather ring turned collar he’d last worn when he’d played a bunny, and strapped it on before reaching back up for Phil.

Phil’s fingers were gentle and soft as he moved Dan once again to their desk where he’d placed Dan’s new bed.

“Are you sure about this, bear?” Phil asked, voice quiet and serious, not yet using his dominant persona. “You have to promise me you’ll be careful. You can tap the bed the way you always do and I’ll see. Let me know how you’re doing, okay?”

Nodding along eagerly, Dan made a motion of crossing his hand over his heart, and offered Phil his pinkie finger with a small giggle as Phil laughed at him from above.

Phil rolled his eyes, sighed, and then settled in.

The first thing they did was get Dan set up. Dan climbed into his new bed on his own and started to put the ball gag in, happy when it fit and left enough room for him to breathe without any chance of his air flow being cut off or swallowing it on accident. Afterwards, Dan pulled on the blindfold, enjoying the aesthetic look of the masquerade mask, and settled back with his head propped up on the bed.

With two quick slaps against the sheets below him, Dan spread out his limbs, and waited for Phil to strap him in.

“Tonight, I am your Master, Dan. You’ll so as I say. I don’t want to hear one word out of you.” They both already knew Phil wouldn’t hear it anyway, but the rule was there, and there was no chance of Dan breaking it now.

Patting the bed twice more, Dan felt himself glow with Phil’s answering hum of approval.

“Good boy. Master’s going to tie you up, now, and then Master’s going to punish you with a good old fashioned flogging. Daniel has to tell his Master if the restraints are hurting him when he turns you over,” he demanded, voice silken and smooth and made all the better for the fact that Dan couldn’t even see him.

Patting the bed twice more in confirmation, Dan waited with baited breath for Phil to finally strap him in. The cold metal made Dan’s little naked body shudder, and his mouth began to salivate around the ball gag in his mouth. He could hear Phil chuckling at him as he worked the tiny cuffs onto Dan’s hands with a pair of tweezers that had been Phil’s idea in case they got stuck or anything else happened, and Dan felt the flush start to turn his skin red.

He loved it when Phil laughed at him, loved to make his Master happy like that just from looking at Dan’s very vocal, or obvious, reactions.

Cock beginning to grow stiff, Dan waiting patiently as the final cuff locked in place around his right leg.

“Turn over,” Phil demanded then, and Dan did as he said, tuning as much as the handcuffs would allow him too until one bum cheek was visible. Dan felt it as Phil’s fingers came down to prod at his side, pushing him gently to check for any give. “Good boy,” he praised, and then tapped Dan’s bum lightly. “I’ll even make it easy for you. I’ll hold you in place so I won’t have to punish you more,” he declared before pressing one finger against Dan’s side to hold him still.

Moaning breathily, Dan closed his eyes and waited for it to begin.

The first swat was light, and Dan hardly felt it, so he tapped his hand twice in acknowledgement that it was okay. The second swat was a little harder, a little better, but Dan knew he could take more, and so he tapped his hand twice once more. The third swat sent his bum burning, and his entire little body jolting against Phil’s hand until he was moaning out and feeling saliva began to pool against his chin. He tapped his hand hard twice, paused, and then tapped hard once more to say he couldn’t take anymore than that, knowing Phil would understand. Dan waited with baited breath as Phil went about picking one of the three floggers attached to the bed, and then his punishment really began.

Dan drooled at every hit, his body jerking and spasming against the bed, cock sputtering with cum already.

Phil counted out each hit, a slow, heady drum of “one…two…three…four,” upset only by other words, like, “You’re taking it so well, slut. Such a good little whore for your Master.”

The words sent happy little trills up and down Dan’s spine until he was itching to tell his Master that he was a good slut, that he was _Phil’s_ good slut, but it was more than just knowing Phil couldn’t hear him that kept his tongue still – Phil had said he wasn’t allowed to speak, so even with the gag and the promise of not getting caught, Dan bit back the words, sobbing around the pleasure coursing through him instead.

At ten, Phil’s slow flogging came to an end, leaving Dan’s arse cheek burning and possibly swollen. The soft pad of Phil’s finger came down slowly to soothe it, wet with lotion, and Dan relaxed.

“Good boy. Half way there, now,” Phil said, causing Dan to shudder and whine. “Roll over,” he said, once the lotion had been pressed in, releasing his hold on Dan so he could roll the other way. Again, Phil made it easy on Dan by holding him in place so he wouldn’t fall, and again, Phil counted out each swat to Dan’s bum while simultaneously calling Dan his slut.

“You take me so well. You know you deserve to get punished, don’t you, Dan? You know what you did you filthy little whore.”

Dan wanted to scream out that he did, he _did know what he did_ , but he held himself back with strangled whimpers instead until his entire face and chest were wet with his own saliva. His hair he was sure was a mess by the time Phil stopped flogging him, and his arse hurt more than ever before.

But he didn’t care, because there was a soft, sweet buzz growing under his skin, and he was beginning to float as Phil massaged over his bum cheek with a lotioned finger once again. His mind was slipping, and he didn’t even care, because all he could feel was pleasure. His mouth lolled over the gag, and he barley heard it as Phil asked him “Are you still with me, Dan?”

He tapped his hand down lightly twice, closed his eyes, and let himself float.

He felt it when Phil pressed the lube coated paintbrush to his bum, pressing inside with soft bristles to prep him, and he felt it as Phil prodded at him lightly to make him roll back onto his back. He felt it as Phil pressed his finger to Dan’s cheek to comfort him, and he felt it as one of the dildo’s he’d bought online for dolls was pressed to his rim.

“Need you to tell me you want it, Daniel. Gotta speak up for your Master unless you want another flogging,” Phil said, to which Dan moaned, wiggling his bum down with desperate desire. He just managed to tap his hand twice before he felt Phil pressing the dildo in slowly, the head of it stretching Dan in the best way.

It rubbed against his prostate as Phil began to thrust it in and out of him, as his Master being to fuck him roughly, one finger coming down to press to Dan’s cock and push it against his belly. The pressure of it made Dan’s cock jolt and sputter, more come dribbling out as Phil worked him over.

The sensation was agonizingly amazing, and Dan could only pant and whine as the dildo slid in and out of him.

“Feel good, Daniel? Does it feel good to have your Master fucking you, pining you down and forcing you to come undone on his cock? How does it feel to know I’ve got you under my control, that you’re _my slut_ ,” Phil whispered, voice husky and _hot_.

Dan’s back arched off the bed, and his wrists fought against the cuffs, his legs spasming and thighs tensing and shaking as he felt himself start to come undone, orgasm ripping through him unlike any other. He groaned, coughing around the gag in his mouth and feeling dripple and cum spurt all over his chest as Phil’s finger rubbed against his cock gently to work him through it, the dildo striking home deep inside of Dan.

The only thing that would have made it better would have been having Phil cum inside of him himself, but even then, Dan couldn’t bring himself to care, because he was floating and blissed out, and his entire body _hurt_ , but it was in the best way, and his thighs were quaking as his body squeezed down and around all over the dildo in his bum.


End file.
